Dray, la petite fouine
by BuBul
Summary: Mini one-shot, très léger. Où Draco apprend par hasard que tous les griffondors savent quels bruits il fait quand on lui touche le ventre... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !


**Dray, la petite fouine** de BuBul

Notes : Rien d'exceptionnel, juste un petit délire que je me suis tapée vite fait au boulot.  
C'est TRES léger.  
Sachons rester humble.

_Pour des raisons de sécurité, les noms ont été dissimulés, par crainte de représailles Malfoyennes._

K :C'qu'il est mignon, quand même.  
B : Je te l'accorde... mais il est quand même vicieux.  
K : Grave, il a l'air de l'avoir mordu sacrément fort le Harry.  
B : Je l'ai pas entendu se plaindre

/rires/

K : N'empêche, elle est amoureuse la p'tite fouine !  
B : Tu m'étonnes ! Y'a que Potter qui a droit de poser la main dessus... /ton boudeur/  
K: C'est pas juste. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir le caresser... même un tout petit peu !  
B : Trop farouche...

/rires/

K : Et puis ce petit nom...

/en choeur/

K et B : Drayyyyyyyyyyyyy !!  
K : Je fondddd.  
K : Et le regard qu'il lance quand on l'appelle comme ça.  
K : A-ssa-ssin !  
B : J'aime bien ce petit air sérieux-agressif... c'est trop adorable !  
K : Et t'as vu la couleur de ses yeux ?! /se pâme/  
B : Vouiii, bleu glacier... dixit Potter.  
K : Lui aussi, il est trop chou quand il en parle.  
B : Hmm hmm, tu vois tout de suite qu'il en est dingue.  
B : Il paraît même que la p'tite bête pousse des petits cris trèèès embarassants quand on lui caresse le ventre...

/rire/

K : Il a quand même la tête formée bizarrement.  
B : Chérie, c'est une fouine, c'est forcé qu'il ait la tronche en pointe.  
K : Ohhhh ! Et ce matin il avait le bout du nez tout rose !

/en choeur/ ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

K : Tu crois qu'il est propre ?  
B : Vu l'temps qu'il passe à se pomponner, j'espère bien! Pire qu'une fille !  
K : Mais... sa couleur... c'est blond très clair ou carrément blanc ?! C'est naturel ?!  
B : Alors là, ma grande, tu m'poses une colle... En même temps... j'suis pas coiffeuse, hein.  
K : Le seul détail gênant...  
B : C'est la manière dont il tripote Potter.  
K : Toi aussi, t'as remarqué ?!  
B : Qui n'a pas vu ?! Il a beau essayé de se faire discret... quand il y va... c'est pas avec le dos de la cuillère, mon cochon !  
K : Et il a l'air si joueur !  
B : Ouais. La manière dont ils se taquinent les deux. Un vrai p'tit couple !  
K : Ouii, il a dit qu'il lui avait piqué sa baguette la semaine dernière. Tu crois qu'il le laisse s'amuser avec d'habitude ?  
B : /pouffe/ J'sais pas, en tout cas, j'suis sûre qu'il se fait les dents sur sa braguette.

/rigolent/

Et les deux jeunes filles en uniforme de griffondors, s'éloignent sans se rendre compte qu'elles avaient une audience.

Draco : /mâchoires serrées, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette/ Blaise... un seul mot... un seul...  
Blaise /se mort violemment les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, les épaules secoués de soubresauts/.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Potter arrive perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il se fait rapidement alpagué par le blondinet qui le plaque contre le mur en le tenant par son col de chemise.

- " POtter ! "

Le binoclard lui jette un regard blasé.

- " C'est bien mon nom. Continues comme ça et tu pourras bientôt faire tes lacets tout seul, Malfoy."

Le serpentard, peu concerné par cette remarque, le cogne tout de même contre le mur... pour la peine.

- " POtter, j'apprécierai ENORMEMENT que tu arrêtes de divaguer et de raconter partout que nous sommes en relation, toi et moi, autre que ennemis de Maison..." Il lui pointe sa baguette entre les deux yeux, histoire d'appuyer son 'argumentation', le faisant loucher par la même occasion.

Le gryffondor soupire et détache son col de la main cripsée.

- " Comme tu l'entends, Malfoy. Sauf que je n'ai JAMAIS dit ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit, alors je sais pas si c'est dû à la consanguinité ou la blondeur, mais va jouer plus loin, tu m'fatigues..."

Harry commence à s'éloigner de l'énergumène en pleine crise de démence.  
Sa némésis ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et lui attrape le poignet pour le retenir.

- " Ne me ments pas, POtter ! J'ai surpris deux griffondorettes en train de glousser comme des pintades sur mon physique et notre soit disant idylle !"

Yeux rond de la part du Survivant.  
Retour du regard blasé.

- " Et elles ont dit quoi, ces deux filles, exactement !"

Draco enfonce un doigt accusateur dans les côtes du gryffondor.

- " Tu fais bien de me le rappeler !! C'est quoi ce surnom à la con ?!!! J'interdis à quiconque !!! Tu m'entends ?!! Quiconque !!! De déformer le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné !! Alors, le prochain que je surprends à prononcer cette abomination ou même à la penser... je le colle sous Doloris pendant 20 minutes !!! Non mais oh !!! Quelle sabotage ! Osez m'appeler... (grimace de circonstance) Dray ?! Quel est le débile mentale qui a eu une idée pareille ?! Et comment tu saurais quel bruit je fais quand on me touche le ventre, hein !!"

Potter semble enfin avoir compris la raison de ce déluge de paroles sans queue ni tête.

- " C'est répugnant. Même avec des gants je ne voudrais pas te toucher. En fait, c'est Seamus, pour le nom. Mais, il a des circonstances atténuantes, il était encore sous les effets des potions de Mme Pomfresh. "

Harry mets la main dans sa besace, farfouille quelques secondes et en sort une petite boule de poils qui, vu les yeux clignotants, vient juste d'être cruellement réveillé.

La bête pousse un petit cri en direction de Harry, comme un reproche.  
Réaction qui fait glousser le destinataire, puis le Survivant approche la bestiole de son visage pour lui faire un bisou sur la truffe.  
Il le tourne ensuite vers Malfoy.  
Les deux s'assassinent mutuellement du regard.

- " Malfoy, je te présente Dray. La mascotte des Griffondors."

Le serpentard semble tellement abasourdi qu'il ne répond rien pendant quelques secondes.  
On entend les ricanements hystériques de Blaise au coin du couloir.

- " MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ??!!!!!!! Vous avez osé appeler UNE FOUINE d'après mon nom ???!!!!"

Harry semble vexé.

- " C'est pas une fouine. Mais une chafouine." Puis, il ajoute d'un air doctoral : " Si tu suivais les cours de Hagrid, tu saurais la différence ! Une fouine, ça a les yeux rouges et une chafouine, les yeux sont de la même couleurs que les humains... et puis c'est beaucoup moins con qu'une fouine."

Pendant ce temps, la pression est montée crescendo chez Draco, il est au bord de l'apoplexie.

- " J'm'en TAPES comme de mon premier hochet en argent massif, POtter ! C'est un outrage !!! Je vais éviscérer tous ces griffondors !!! Après avoir sali mon nom de cette manière, aucun ne mérite de vivre ! "

Les esclaffements de Blaise s'éloignent petit à petit, mêlés de quintes de toux violentes.  
Les deux 'ennemis' se dévisagent, inexpressifs.  
Draco croise les bras sur son torse et souffle, piqué au vif.

- " Je vais lui faire bouffer sa baguette à l'Irlandais... Et depuis quand t'as un autre animal de compagnie que ta saleté de chouette qui gniaque quand elle livre le courrier..."

Harry roule des yeux.

- " T'es pas obligé de tout savoir sur moi. Et arrête de faire ta tragédienne, Malfoy. Vu les crises d'hystérie que tu nous fait, tu t'étonnes encore que tout le monde te prenne pour un homo..."

- " N'empêche que j'ai dépassé les filles de ma classe en taille, moi. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Et avec des cils aussi long, ça fait de toi la fille dans un couple."

- " Connard !"

- " Moi aussi je t'aime, chéri !"

- " Malfoy, reviens ici !"

Bruit de baisers.

- " Tu n'es qu'un porc !"

- " Tais-toi ou j't'embrasse."

- " Alors enlève tes mains de là où elles sont."

- " T'as parlé."

- " Dray.."

- " Je refuse que tu m'appelles comme une fouine."

Soupir.

- " Une chafouine, Dray."

- " C'est lui ou moi."

- " Dray..."

- " Fouine."

- " Dray!"

- " Fouine."

Soupir.

- " Draco, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et mon animal de compagnie."

- " Et pourquoi ?"

- " Un, c'est ridicule. Et deux, c'est un cadeau."

- " Alors trouve un moyen de nous différencier."

- " Je ne partage pas mes nuits avec Dray."

Sourire en coin.

- " Ca me va."

**FIN.**

B : Ca t'apprendra à écouter aux portes !  
K : P'tite fouine, va !  
B : C'était pas chafouine ?!  
K : Rendors-toi...


End file.
